HALLOWEEN!
by TrappedInACage
Summary: what happens when InuYasha goes to a Halloween party with Kagome? Bad things...READ TO FIND OUT! lol...
1. The Questionand relationship?

Welcome to the first chapter of HALLOWEEN PARTY

I hope you like it. PLZ REVIEW!

I do not own InuYasha or the characters. I only wish I did

Chapter One

The Question

The InuYasha gang just got back to Kaede´s village. They had just beaten a demon with 4 jewel shards in it. So it was very tough. It was the middle of fall so it was very cold. It was October 29.

Sango, Shippo, and Miroku were at the front of the group. And Kagome and InuYasha were in the back talking.

"InuYasha?" asked Kagome.

"What is it wrench?"

"First of all, don't call me wrench! And second of all, there's this festival going on in my time for Halloween. Do you think I could go home today?" she asked in the sweetest voice possible.

"NO." he yelled.

"But WHY not!"

"We have more important things to do than go to some stupid festival."

"But we are all tired; you guys can rest while I'm gone!"

"No!"

"It's only for 3 days, please!"

"No. No. And NO!"

"SIT BOY!"

When he got up he yelled, "What was THAT for!"

"Please! You could even come!"

At this statement InuYasha eyed her suspiciously.

He sighed. "What type of festival is it?"

Kagome squealed happily. "Well its called Halloween. You get all dressed up as something scary, then you either go trick- or. Treating or you go to a party. I'm going to my friend's party."

She paused for a moment. Then she stared at InuYasha.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm going to need a date. If you are going to go, will YOU be my date?" she asked hopefully.

"What?" he blushed at the question, but it was barely noticeable. "No..No.. No way!" he stammered.

"Fine!" she said. "I guess Ill just have to go with HOUJO!"

"Fine! Ill go!" he yelled crossing his arms in annoyance.

"YAY!" she yelled. "Thanks InuYasha!"

Then she ran over to Sango.

"Yo Sango." She said.

"Yes?"

"Could I borrow one of you pretty kimonos for a party?"

"Sure. Just be sure to give it back."

"Thank you!" she said as she hugged her.

"Its really no problem."

Just as she finished hugging Sango, Miroku jumped next to the girls and rubbed both of their butts with a smirk on his face.

"HENTAI!"

"PERVERT!"

They said while slapping him.

"Ow…but it was worth it!" he said and laughed.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT TOUCHING KAGOME!"

"oh crap." He said while running away.

He didn't get far because he fell unconscious because of the concussion to his head.

"Thank you InuYasha." Said Kagome while she was running toward the well. Sango had already given her the kimono. "You comin´ InuYasha?" she said while she jumped in the well. A big pool of blue light swarmed around her. You would expect she gotten used to this by now, but she was still dumbfounded at the sight.

She waited inside the well because she forgot to put in a ladder, once again. Suddenly there was another pool of light and InuYasha stood beside her.

"Forgot to put in the ladder again?" he asked as he picked her up bridal style.

"Yup."

He walked outside, still carrying Kagome. He was going to just jump in her bedroom window for his ears could not take the pain of Mrs. Higurashi´s grip. Kagome was fully aware of this so she just let him carry her.

InuYasha and Kagome froze when they hears, "Higurashi- San!"

"InuYasha turned around. He saw Houjo running toward them. He growled. Loudly. Kagome pulled one of his ears in return.

"Ow." He said.

"Who is this?" he asked when he finaly reached them.

"One moment, Houjo- San. We will be right back.

Kagome motioned InuYasha to put her down. He did.

"Come on." She said while walking toward the Goshinbuku tree. (I don't know how to spell it, so tell me in reviews!)

When InuYasha got there, Kagome said "I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure."

"InuYasha…Houjo has been bugging me a lot lately. He wants me to be his girlfriend-"

"It´s alright Kagome. I´ll do it. Don´t worry." ´Ill be sure to beat the crap out of this guy for ya´he thought.

"You will! Thanks!"

And with that they walked back to Houjo.

"Now, Will you please tell me who this is, Kagome?" he asked.

"This, " Kagome said, "Is InuYasha, my boyfriend."

"WHAT!" they both yelled at the same time.

To be continued..

Please review! You would make me very happy! 


	2. SHOPPING!

Hey ppl

Thank you SOOOOO much for reviewing.

I LUV YOU ALL!

But I will like at least 2 more reviews before I update again. THANKYOU!

Oh, and sorry for the wait, the internet wasn't working for over a week. SORRY!

Lol. Well heres chapter 2 of HALLOWEEN!

**Now, Will you please tell me who this is, Kagome?" he asked.**

"**This, "Kagome said, "Is InuYasha, my boyfriend."**

"**WHAT!" they both yelled at the same time.**

Now

Surprisingly, Houjo´s yell was louder than InuYasha´s so he couldn't hear InuYasha´s yell.

"Could I speak with you for a moment, please!" asked InuYasha as he dragged Kagome to her front porch.

"What the HELL was that!ª He whispered.

"But…you agreed!" she said.

"No I did not! I agreed to beating Houjo to a pulp for annoying you!"

"That's what you meant?...SIT BOY!"

And with that InuYasha met with his best friend, dirt.

"I can't believe you! I would never ask you to hurt Houjo! I just wanted you to pretend to be my boyfriend for a couple of days to get Houjo off my back!"

Once InuYasha started to get up, Kagome said "InuYasha! Get over here!"

She walked to the yard, and then said once the hanyou got there, "SIT BOY! SIT! SIT! SIT!" She added the next part in a whisper, so only InuYasha could here. "And your gonna be my boyfriend…or ELSE." After she said that, his ears twitched with worry. She could do some mean stuff when she was angry.

InuYasha created a 5 feet hole in the ground. Houjo just looked at the hole then at Kagome, then at the hole again.

"How did you do that?" he said.

"My little secret!" she said with a smile.

"Now, tell me again. This time tell me the truth. Who is this guy?" Houjo pointing to InuYasha who had gotten up and stood beside Kagome.

"I am Kagome´s boyfriend." He muttered.

"Oh." Said Houjo. He did not seem very happy. "Nice to meet you." He said while putting out his hand.

InuYasha shook it.

"KAGOME!"

Kagome remembered these voices as Eri, Yuka, and Ayume.

"Girl talk!" they said while dragging Kagome off toward the Sacred tree.

"Is THIS the two-timer? OH MY GOD! Is he HOT or what?" said Eri.

"Yes. This is him. So he's MINE. Don't touch him Eri." Said Kagome.

InuYasha blushed at the words, because he could hear the whole conversation.

"Okay, Okay."

"So! What's he like?" asked Ayume.

"Um…well, from what I've told you, you probably think he's a jerk, but he's not! I was mad at him when I said those things! He acts all tough but he's really a little puppy underneath."

InuYasha grimaced at these words.

"Ok…how old is he?" asked Yuka.

"One minute." She said

Then she ran toward InuYasha.

"InuYasha!"

"What is it?" he said with a grunt.

"How old are you?"

"Hm….68."

"So that means 18 not counting the 50 years you were pinned to the tree, got it!"

Kagome´s friends just stood there thinking, "They've been goin out for who knows how long, and she doesn't know how old he is?"

"Ok, he id 18 years old." Said Kagome when she got back.

"18!" they all yelled.

"Ya..." she said.

"How long have you been going out?" asked Yuka.

"Hm……about 8 months, on Halloween." She said.

"Really!" Said Eri with an annoyed look, "You just told us about him like 2 months ago! What is your problem! What you can't trust us!"

"No! It isn't that…it's just…it's been kind of a secret..." she said hoping they would buy it.

"Ok..." they said in unison.

"Well…if that's it! I have to go." Said Kagome as she walked back to InuYasha.

"Come on, _hunny._ We need to go." She said as she dragged InuYasha to her house.

"See you at your party Ayume!" yelled Kagome as she walked into her house.

"I think she's telling us we should leave." Said Yuka.

"Ya, lets go." Said Eri.

So they left down the shrine steps talking with Houjo.

"Ok. InuYasha?" Kagome said as she looked him up and down.

"What?" he said.

"We need to get you some clothes!" she said with a squeal. This should be fun! ´ she thought.

"What's wrong with my clothes!" he asked.

"This is the 21st century, InuYasha. NOT the Feudal Era."

"Whatever." Grunted InuYasha.

"MAMA!" yelled Kagome at the top of her lungs.

"Yes, dear what is it!" she said with worry. Then she looked at InuYasha, she took one of his ears and rubbed them, harshly. "Why hello, InuYasha."

"Hi." He said.

"Mama, I need the emergency credit card."

"What for?"

"InuYasha needs clothes!" she said with yet another squeal.

"Sure thing, dear!" she said as she got a VESA credit card out of her purse. "Spend as much as you like. I'll drive you."

"Thanks, Mama!" she said while hugging her mother.

"Lets go already." Said InuYasha. He looked annoyed.

"Fine."

When they got to the mall, InuYasha looked at the big building. Never has he seen such a big hut.

"Il will pick you up at 5. Its 3 right now."

"Ok. Let's go InuYasha!" said Kagome as she once again dragged InuYasha into the mall.

"One minute Kagome!"

"What?"

"I forgot something."

"Ok..."

He ran back to the car, Mrs. Higurashi hadn't gone anywhere.

"Mrs. Higurashi? You don't have to come back, Ill bring her home."

"Ok dear."

And with that she took off.

Then he ran back to Kagome.

"Ok. Lets shop!" yelled Kagome.

They went into the nearest shop. It was Hot Topic.

"I like this!" said InuYasha when he came upon a black T shirt that said BITE ME. It also had blood stains on it.

"Ok." She said while she got something about his size then took it.

10 minutes later.

Kagome walked out of Hot Topic with just a small bag. Then InuYasha walked out with over 5 feet of bags.

"Kagome!"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Couldn't you take one or two of the bags?"

"Why?"

"Because I CAN'T SEE!"

"Whatever." She said while she took two of the bags.

Next they when to the food court. What do you want to eat, InuYasha?"

"Ramen." He immediately said.

"Ill go get it, you wait here she said. InuYasha put two tables together and put the bags on one then sat down on the chair.

Kagome came back 5 minutes later with two bowls of ramen. One was medium size, and the other was really big.

"Here you go." She said while she handed him the big bowl.

"Thanks." He said.

"What did you say?" she asked as she sat down.

"I said thanks."

"Oh my god."

"What?"

"The GREAT ALMIGHTY INUYASHA has SAID thanks! It's a miracle people!" she yelled.

"Shut up wrench, people are staring."

Kagome then looked around her. Indeed almost ¾ of the people were staring. She shrank in her seat.

"So. Do you like your new clothes?"

"yeah." He answered. He then put his bowl down because he was finished.

"You're finished already" It's only been 5 minutes, and I got you the biggest bowl!"

"Well. I love ramen."

She shrugged. "Ok." She then ate a big slurp of her own ramen.

"We still need to get you some shoes."  
"Why?"

"Because." She finished her ramen, grabbed InuYasha´s then put it in the trash. "Let's go."

"Fine."

They went into Foot Locker. Then they came out with over 10 pairs of shoes.

"I think you like shoes a little more. Am I right?"

"Yes." He muttered.

"Ok. Let's get you changed."

"What?"

"Well, now that you have clothes, you have to wear them when you're here. Now go into the bathroom and change. Ill wait."

After about 5 minutes InuYasha came out.

Kagome was amazed. He wore a black T-shirt with blood stains, and it said DIE. (I'm not very good with clothes, so bear with me.) He wore black jeans with chains and LOTS of pocket. And he also wore black converses with red flames.

"You look….good."

"Thanks..." Said InuYasha. He blushed a little, but Kagome didn't notice. She just kept staring at his chest. It showed his six pack perfectly. It was a tight T-shirt.

"Well, ill call my mom. I guess we are done, here."

"No need. Let's go."

"Ok..?" she said as he dragged her towards the door. They went into an ally, and then InuYasha bent down. He held all the bags in his hands. Kagome got on, and he grabbed her legs. (How he did this with the bags, I do not know.) He jumped from building to building, and after about 3 minutes, they were at the shrine.

"Put the bags on the porch. And closer your eyes.

"Ok…"

He did as he was told. When he closed his eyes Kagome grabbed his hand. He grabbed it firmly. She led him into the well house, the pushed him in. She jumped in after. Kagome also put a ladder in there so she told InuYasha to climb it. Then she followed. She pushed him into Kaedes village.

"Stay here." She whispered in his ear, "And no peaking!"

She went into Kaedes hut, and motioned Miroku and Sango to follow. Shippo was asleep.

"Hell-" Miroku quieted when Kagome put a finger to her lips. They followed Kagome outside and then they saw InuYasha. In his human clothes.

"Oh my." Sango said and giggled. She thought he looked funny in Kagomes modern clothes. With this InuYasha opened his eyes. And he saw Kagome, Sango, and Miroku.

"Nice look InuYasha." Said Miroku.

InuYasha glared at Kagome. "KAGOME!" he yelled as he chased her.

"Eeeep!" she ran all around the village while InuYasha chased her.

"Those two will never learn." Said Miroku shaking his head.

"I ag- HENTAI! Now, YOU will NEVER learn!" said Sango. She walked away from the unconscious monk, with two bumps on his head, and a red hand mark on his face.

"Grow up, Miroku. You won't get Sango if you keep on groping her." Said Shippo eating the last bit of Kagomes candy. (He woke up because of the yelling)

"I know! I cant help it." Said Miroku laughing.

´Is this a laughing matter?¨ Sweatdrop

End chapter.

I'm happy. This is one of my longest chapters…..well actually it is my longest. PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you. If you review, ill give you a cookie, and lots of sweets that I stole from Shippo.

Shippo- That's were my candy went? Give it back!

Not a chance.

Shippo- KAGOME!

Kagome- What is it Shippo?

Shippo- The mean lady stole my candy!

Kagome- Gives mean glare that could scare the pants off of Naraku Give it back.

Ok! Hands over the candy quickly, there will be no sweets, but you will still get a cookie! So please review.

Kagome- Thank you. And DON'T EVER steal Shippos candy again. Gives another glare

Ok……

REVIEW!

Ps

I'm sorry if there are any misspellings, I am using a Spanish keyboard and it is set up differently. So sorry! Oh, and I need a BOA reader. I think that's what they are called. So, if anyone wants to be it, please say so in reviews! THANKS!


	3. A long night, and school?

Hello. Here is chapter 3! Thank you for the reviews.

Hope you like the chapter. Oh, and I gave cookies to everyone who reviewed!

Chapter 3

After everyone had settled down, Kagome decided that they would play a game.

"What sort of game?" asked Sango.

"Oh, well, I thought that we could play Monopoly." Kagome said while taking the MONOPOLY box out of her backpack.

"When did you get that?" asked InuYasha.

"Oh, I went back to my time when you weren't looking." She said bluntly.

"But I was chasing you every since we got here!" yelled InuYasha.

"You didn't notice my tail." Said Shippo pointing to his tail, "I covered for her."

"Why you little…"

"Sit."

While InuYasha got slammed into the ground, the group kept on talking.

"How do you play?" asked Miroku.

"Uh, well here are the directions." Said Kagome.

And Kagome spent the next 15 minutes explaining Monopoly. (I'm being lazy.)

"Ok, now that everyone knows the rules, let's play!" said Kagome.

They each choice there player models. Kagome choice the puppy dog, InuYasha chose the top hat also growling at Kagomes decision; Miroku chose the race horse and Sango choice the car. They spent the next 20 minutes playing, but then they got bored. They put the game away. Kagome looked out the window and gasped. It was sunset.

"Oh, my. InuYasha! We need to go." Said Kagome getting up. "There is food, and utensils, and also the game in my backpack. So, bye!" Kagome said running out the door.

"Bye." Said InuYasha as he too raced out the door.

Once they got into Kagomes house, InuYasha heard stopping.

"Kagome, I think there is a demon in your house." Said InuYasha.

"No, it's much worse." Kagome said groaning.

"What could be wor-"he was cut off.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" yelled Kagomes mom as she walked in the living room. "I HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK!"

"Uh, sorry mom, we had to give our friends in the Feudal Era some stuff, and it took longer than we thought." Kagome said looking down and pushing her two fingers together suddenly turning very small.

"Ya, Kagome sensed a jewel shard, and we had to fight a demon." InuYasha lied.

_So this is where she got her anger problems from. _He thought.

"Why aren't your clothes ripped or anything?" Mrs. Higurashi asked with her hands on her hips.

"Well, it was only a small demon, so I took it on, and I was toying with it, then got bored and killed it. So it was my fault we took so long sorry." He said as he bowed.

"Well, its ok. Dinner is ready." Yuri (I'm just going to call call her that.) said.

"Thanks mom. What are we having?" Kagome asked walking into the dining room.

"Ramen." Said Yuri.

"YES!" yelled InuYasha.

During dinner, while InuYasha slurped away, Kagome and Yuri actually talked.

"Oh, Kagome dear?" asked Yuri as she took a slurp of her ramen.

"Ya?"

"Can I have my credit card back."

"Oh, ya, sure." said Kagome as she took her wallet out of her pocket. She handed her mother the card.

"Thank you." Said Yuri.

"No, problem." Kagome said taking a giant slurp of her ramen, then burping loudly.

She blushed madly, then said, "Excuse me."

When she saw that InuYasha was staring at her, she blushed even more, (if that was possible) suddenly she felt a pat on her pack. There was InuYasha smiling at her.

He then said, "Never knew you had it in ya. Nice belch." Then he laughed. Kagome laughed too.

After dinner, Kagome and InuYasha went to Kagomes room.

"So, how many days until your party thingy?" asked InuYasha as he sat on the floor.

"Um…it's the day after tomorrow." Yelled Kagome from her bathroom. She was changing into her pajamas.

InuYasha smiled. He would never tell Kagome, but he was really excited about the party. He looked out the window, at the full moon. It was so beautiful. Wait, full moon? InuYashas earlier mood was flown out the window.

"Oh shit." He said slapping himself in the forehead.  
"What is it?" Kagome asked walking out the bathroom. InuYasha couldn't help but blush a little. She was wearing a blue tank top, with blue pajama pants with little white dogs on them.

"What? Oh. Right. The New Moon is tomorrow.

"Well, that's great!" said Kagome.

"Huh?" he asked confused.

Kagome chuckled. His face was just too cute. She went over to him and patted him on the head.

"We can go out tomorrow then, dummy." Said Kagome.

"Oh." InuYasha said.

Kagome then walked out of the room. "Be right back." She said.

Five minutes later, she came out with a small portable bed. She set it up next to her bed then put sheets on it.

"There." She said satisfied.

"Whose that foor?" InuYasha asked staring at the bed.

Kagome sighed. "Its for you backa."

"Oh." InuYasha said. "Uh..Thanks." he said getting up then sitting on the bed.

Kagome smiled. She was already under her covers. "Your Welcome. Oh, InuYasha?"

"What is it?" he asked.

"Goodnight." She said turning off her light.

"Goodnight Kagome. Sweet dreams." He said laying down. He soon fell asleep.

Suddenly he heard a light yell. He woke up and stared at Kagome. She was sitting up in her bed, with a thin layer of cold sweat on her forehead. She was shivering.

"Nightmare?" he asked.

"Yes. Don't want to talk about it." She said between breaths.

Then there was silence. InuYasha thought she went back to sleep because of her heartbeat, so he layed back down.

"InuYasha?" she asked suddenly. He frowned at sat back up.

"Yes?"

"I cant sleep. Do you mind if you could sleep with me tonight?" she asked.

"Uh…ok?" he said.

He stood up, and walked over to her bed. She moved to the other side of the bed, and patted him to lay down. And he did just that. She turned to her side, and InuYasha put his arm around her waist.

"InuYasha?"

He then whispered in her ear, "I will always be here to protect you. Remember that. Go to sleep, Kagome. Goodnight."

"Night." She said. She snuggled in his chest, and both of them soon fell asleep.

MORNING

The first thing Kagome saw the next morning was InuYasha´s sleeping face. He was snoring softly. He Looked so cute. She then looked down. His arm was securely wrapped around her waist. She blushed remembering lasts nights events. So, she just snuggled in his chest, and fell asleep once once more. Not five minutes later, InuYasha woke up, and saw the sleeping face of his love. He silently chuckled. She looked soo cute. He then looked at her clock. 8:50. He new she had school that day, so he sadly woke her up.

"Kagome? Kagome, wake up. You are going to be late for your school.

"Five more minutes." She wimpered snuggeling more into his chest.

He chuckeled again. "Kagome, WAKE UP!" he said a little louder.

Kagomes eyes shot open. She looked up and the hanyou and blushed. Then she looked at her clock.

"SHIT! IM GOING TO BE LATE!" she screamed somehow getting out of his hold and running into the bathroom. "WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP!"

"Hey, I tried! Then you just woke up right now!" InuYasha yelled.

As she was in the bathroom, InuYasha got changed into his modern day clothes, and put on some sneakers. 5 minutes later she came out with her uniform on and she was grabbing her book bag.

"Don't worry Kagome. Ill take you. You don't have to rush." He said going downstairs.

"Thanks InuYasha. Just let me grab some toast." She said taking a piece of tast and sticking it in her mouth, while getting her shoes on. "Ok I am ready." She said, but it sounded like this, "Offa, Ij jam jreadly!"

"Whatever." He said putting on his hat and picking her up bridal style. Not even two minutes later, Kagome was at school.

"Hey, want to come in? You could spend a day at school with me." She asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure." He said walking beside her into the school. They then went into the office.

"Hi, Miss. Omni. My friend who is visiting, here, would like to spend a day at our school. Would it be ok if he did that?" she asked.

"That's perfectly ok. I just need his name." she said taking out a pen and some paper.

"InuYasha Tashio." InuYasha said.

"Could you spell that?"

"Ok, its I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A and T-A-S-H-I-O. Got that?"

"Yes, thank you. You will have all the classes that Miss. Higurashi has. And, today is gym for her."

"Ok. Thank you." He said bowing.

"I will inform the teachers of your arrival." She said.

He then left with Kagome. Kagome just kept on staring at him stubbornaly.

"What?" he said getting irritated.

"You never used such manners with me!" she said.

"Well, you always said to be nice to people from your time, you never said to be nice to YOU." He said without a care in the world.

"Ugg… Come here!" he said throwing him in the brooms closet.

Once she locked the door, she yelled, "SIT!" then she left the poor hanyou in a rage.

"Ow.." was all he said.

After the spell was done, he searched for her and found her at her locker in a minute.

"What was that for!" he said.

"For being a jerk." She said, Lets go, we have homeroom." She said pulling him into a classroom.

"Hi Mr. Kige. This is InuYasha, he will be joining us today." Kagome said pointing to InuYasha.

"Nice to meet you, InuYasha. You can sit next to Kagome." He said bowing.

"Thank you." InuYasha said also bowing. As they made there way through the class, she glared at every girl, telling them to back off. She gave the most evilest of her glares who were drooling over InuYasha- HER InuYasha. She even growled at them. InuYasha chuckled at that. He then sat down next to Kagome and sighed. Then he looked at all the girls staring at him and gave another sigh. This was going to be a long day.

End chapter.

I hope you like it! I WILL GIVE YOU 10 KOOKIES IF YOU REVIEW!

Lol, well, plz review. Bibi

Until the next chapter.


	4. A embarrising gym, and an angry fall

Hey hope you liked the last chapter!

Lol

At the end of this chapter I will be writing things to the people who reviewed. So, look for your name! Thank you for all the reviews people!

Chapter 4

InuYasha and Kagome sped through her classes. Right now, we are here with our favorite couple in math.

"Mr. Tashio, what is 45811126X4565481?"

"The answer is 209149825341606." Said InuYasha immediately.

Everyone just stared at him. Even the teacher had his mouth open a little. The students turned to the teacher for an answer.

"That…That is correct. How did you do that?"

"Oh I just did it in my head." Said InuYasha like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ok…On with the lesson." Then he just talked about math and stuff, and slowely the students started to pay attention again. But not Kagome. One out of her daze, Kagome scribbled something on a piece of paper and put it on his desk.

InuYasha opened it.

**InuYasha, **

**How the HELL did you do that? There is no math in the Fuedal Era!**

**Love**

**Kags**

InuYasha blushed at the thought that she wrote "love Kags" and not just "from Kags". He quickly wrote back.

**Kagome, **

**When I was bored and you were asleep I took one of your spell books and read it, it was called Mathematics. It was very interesting.**

**Love your friend**

**Inu.**

Again Kagome blushed at the coment, but then she grew angry.

**Inu**

**I NEEDED THAT BOOK FOR MY TEST! AND I FAILED! ALL BECAUSE I COULDN'T FIND MY TEXT BOOK! ARG!**

**Kags**

**Ps**

**Im glad u learned something tho! **

InuYasha was glad that she wasn't totally mad. He sighed a sigh of relief. He looked around the classroom. All the girls were staring at him. He looked at Kagome. She was sending each of them a fierce glare and growling at them. He chuckled. Kagome heard him and smiled at him. Then the bell rang. The couple gathered their things and went into the hallway.

While glaring at each girl in the hallway, Kagome said, "You should be happy."

"Why?" said InuYasha turning to Kagome, then laughed because Kagome was still sending glares.

"Because we have gym next."

"Whats gym?" he asked.

"Its when you get to do stuff outside, and you get to run, stuff you like to do." Said Kagome.

"Cool!" said InuYasha. Once they got to the gym room, Kagome gave him shorts and a white t shirt.

"Go in there," she said pointing to the boys locker room, "And change into those clothes."

"But-" he was cut off.

"JUST GO!" she yelled pushing him into the door. She then walked into the girls locker room and changed.

When Kagome came out, InuYasha was there waiting for her.

"Hey. You go over there." Kagome said pointing to where a group of boys were, "The coach will tell you what to do, and please don't show off."

"Fine, fine." InuYasha said.

"I will be over there," Kagome said then pointing to a group of girls, "if you need me. Bye."

She ran over to the group of girls. InuYasha just shrugged and walked over to the boy group.

"OK, I want 10 laps!" yelled the coach for the boys group. "Go around the football field 10 times, ready? GO!"

The guys all ran their hardest, but InuYasha was always in front of them, by at least 10 feet. The girls were cheering them on.

"GO INUYASHA!" yelled Kagome, "BUT DON'T SHOW OFF!"

InuYasha chuckled. He then slid to a stop, and let all the guys pass him. He waited till the guys were halfway across the field, then ran. He ran all the way up to the boys, got there in about 2 minutes, then said bye to each of them, then sped off. He only went the speed limit a human could go, or it would look suspicious. They were at lap 7 at the time, so he kept his speed for the remainder of the laps. When he finished, his time was 5 minutes and 40 seconds. The others were at least 10 minutes longer. After InuYasha finished his laps, Kagome walked straight up to him and just stared at him, 2 inches from his face.

"Hey Kagome." He said.

"Don't you hey Kagome me, I told you TWICE not to show off." She said.

"Well, I may have gone a little over board."

"Yes you did, and guess what?"

"What" asked InuYasha.

"SIT! That's what!" she said while kicking him in the head lightly with her foot.

After a couple of seconds InuYasha got up, calmly. He then walked calmly up to Kagome . He then whispered in her ear, "I had fun showing off for YOU though."

Kagome started to blush. She looked around. People were starting to stare, and InuYashas face was still right by her ear.

"Um…InuYasha?" said Kagome.

"Yes?" his voice still in a wisper.

"Can you…um…take one step back?"

"Anything for you." He said stepping one step back and looked into her eyes. He smiled. He then put a piece of Kagomes hair then was infront of her eyes and put it behind her ear.

"CLASS IS OVER!" the two coaches yelled.

"Lets go." InuYasha said taking Kagomes hand.

Kagome was too shocked to do anything, so she just held his hand and said, "ok.."

During the rest of her classes Kagome was silent. InuYasha was just smiling. On their way home, Kagome asked, "Why did you do that in gym?"

"Hmm? Oh that. I just did that to embarrass you." He laughed.

"WHY YOU LITTLE! SIT!SITSITSITSITISTISTISTISITSITSITSITSIT!"

By the time she was done, InuYasha was in a 10 feet hole in the ground.

"Ow…Kagome?"

"What is it!" she asked.

"You do know it hurts more because TONIGHT IS THE FRICKAN FULL MOON!"

"Oh, right, sorry!" Kagome said with her sweetest voice possible.

"Whatever." He said coming out of his hole. He started walking, but then he fell.

"OH INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled running to his side. "I am SOOO sorry!" Kagome said hugging him.

"Its alright Kagome! I only tripped on the twig. He said pointing to a big twig only two feet away.

"Oh." Kagome said qiuckley getting off of him blushing. She just sat on the ground.

Suddenly she was pulled onto someones shoulders.

"Why are you giving me a piggy-back ride?" Kagome asked.

(the kind where ur legs are over the persons neck, not like the one inun and kag always do.)

"Its faster. Give me your hands."

She did as she was told. Instead of going really fast like she thought, InuYasha was only running really slowely.

"Can you go faster?" asked Kagome.

"Alright."

He went really fast and jumped up on a really tall building, then started going faster than before. After maybe 2 minutes, Kagome fell off.

"INUYASHA!" she yelled falling.

She closed her eyes and waited for her doom and she slowely went into darkness. She opened her eyes to find amber ones staring worriedly at her.

"Kagome! Im so glad you are alright!" he said taking her into a hug.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You fell off my back and I caught you just before you hit the ground, but you passed out. I brought you back to your house."

"Don't worry, I am alright. But, how long have I been out?"

"For a couple of hours." InuYasha said.

When he broke the hug, Kagome looked at the human InuYasha.

She pouted.

"Whats wrong?" asked InuYasha.

"I want to pet your ears." She said.

"You will pet them tomorrow." He said smiling.

Kagomes eyes widened.

"TOMORROWS HALLOWEEN!" she screamed and jumped on her bed.

"What the hell." InuYasha said shrugging. He then jumped up with her and screamed too.

Once they got all their energy out, the couple flopped down on the bed.

"So…watcha wanna do?" asked InuYasha.

"Lets go out." Said Kagome. "We can go out to eat."

"Souns like fun, lets go!" he said.

"Ok."

End chapter.

Here are the review things! LOOK FOR YOUR NAME OR EMAIL ADRESSS

FOR CHAPTER 1

Inuyashas-numberone-girlfriend : thank you so much, im glad its one of your favorites-

Anniechanalc : lol, I will be sure to write more, don't worry.

YourBeautifulDisaster : lol, I know! His cute doggy ears would be the best costume! Wait till you see Kagomes costume.

Sarah8 : im glad you liked the beginning.

For chapter 2

Inuyashas-numberone-girlfriend : I hate spelling! Argg! Im glad u liked the second chapter. : im glad u liked it. Thx for the : hey grl! Im glad u liked it, talk to ya on msn, k?

crasiness : thnz for the review, but isn't inuyasha always a little mean?

Bunny of death : kewl name, lol. I no, my mom would never let me use her credit card…glad u like it.

Heavens lil cherry : thx for the thumbs up! I no, it does need to be longer, ill make it longer for all of yal!

YourBeautifulDisaster : lol, thnx I will bring you your kokie and card later…… lol, I no! that IS one sign of aging…lol

For chapter 3

InuYasha´s Angel : thanks but you don't have to beg! Lol

Fluffys girl : I didn't do the whole day, but most of it! WHERS MY : glad you like it.

PunkSkater : im glad u like it, and here is chapter 4!

Ayame : lol, don't on wen im putting that in tho….soon!

YourBeautifulDisaster: yes that's the gym outfit…. I don't really no myself what she was dreaming about…lol, im glad u like it! And thank you! ur the only one, who reviewed for all three chapters! U get another kookie!

GurlOfTheNight : thanks Sammie, im really glad u liked it. Thanks for the review!

Inusgurl4ever-kikbasher: im gonna get souta in there. : thanks for the review. But mostley thanks for ur criticism.. I want to make my stories better for the readers, so keep on sendin me these reviews! :  thank you soo much! Im glad u like it so : ill get u ur cookies! lol

inyuashas-numberone-girlfriend : that was my fav part to, thanks for revieing on al 3 chapters! Im really glad u like : thanks for the smile and reveiw!

shadowsflame : thanks for the compliment.

animidiot : thank you! The kokie thing was just a joke anyway…im glad u like my store! Hope you liked this chapter!

inukag : lol thanks

DemonicDevils: lol, thanks for the review

DarkInuHanyou: I luv ur stories! And thanks soo much for the review! Im glad u like it!


	5. Hello old friends

Hey thanks for reviewing.

Here is chapter 5

I only own Hikaru, Josi, and Kike.

Babysitting.

When InuYasha brought Kagome back home, no one was in the house, when Kagome woke up, someone went barging in her room.

"HEY KAGOME! GUESS WHA- whos that?" Souta said.

"Hey squirt." Said Kagome.

"Hey kid." Said InuYasha, "Its me."

"InuYasha? Wheres your ears! Oh man, mom is gonna have a fit." He said shaking his head.

"Why" asked InuYasha and Kagome together.

"Because she loves your ears." He said.

"Oh." They both said.

"Well, anyway, guess what?" asked Souta.

"What?" asked Kagome.

"You have to baby-sit me!" he yelled.

"Joy." Kagome said rubbing her temples, "The headaches have started."

"Arent we going out?" asked InuYasha.

"Yup, we just have to take the kid with us." Kagome said, "Hey, get ready! We leave in 5 minutes."

"Ok." Said Souta. But he just stood there.

"Well?" asked Kagome.

"Oh, right." Souta said racing to his room.

"Here you go." Kagome said giving InuYasha some clothes from her closet. "They are for you, go change in the bathroom."

"But I already have your modern clothes on." Said InuYasha.

"Whatever, go outside, I am getting changed."

"Fine." He said walking out the door.

When Kagome walked out, InuYasha was amazed. She was wearing low-cut jeans, and a brown shirt, with a V-neck. She had light pink lipgloss on, and light eye shadow. She had a heart shaped locket on, which had both hers and InuYasha´s picture in it. (from inu movie 2).

"SOUTA! WE ARE LEAVING!" Kagome yelled taking InuYashas hand and leading him down the stairs.

They waited for Souta for a minute then went out the door.

"How are we going to get to wherever we are going?" Souta asked.

"I called a cab." Kagome said.

Then right at that moment the cab came and stopped in front of them.

"We are going in this thing?" asked InuYasha.

"Yes, now get in!" Kagome yelled pushing him in the cab. She and Souta came in afterwards.

"Where to?" the driver asked.

"Um…the mall." Kagome said.

"You got it Miss." Said the driver.

The cab sped off and in about 5 minutes they were at the mall. Kagome paid him, and then the trio went into the mall. When they went inside, they went directly to the food court.

"What do you wa-"

"Hey Kagome!" yelled someone from behind her.

"Crap." Kagome said softly.

"Hey Houjo, could you excuse me for a moment?" Kagome said dragging InuYasha away.

"Ok, InuYasha, pretend to be my boyfriend or I will sit you to death." Kagome said.

"Ok?" he said as she once again dragged her off, this time toward Houjo and Souta.

"Hey Kagome, who is this?" asked Houjo pointing to InuYasha.

"Hi, I am InuYasha, Kagomes boyfriend." InuYasha said. Houjo was still pointing, "And did your mother ever tell you its rude to point?"

"Kagome is this true?" asked Houjo, his eyes pleading that it wasn't true.

"Yes Houjo it is." Kagome said taking InuYashas hand in her own.

"ok, I will see you later Kagome." Houjo said walking away.

"Ok, so, what do you want to eat?" asked Kagome.

"PIZZA!" Souta yelled.

"Sounds good, lets go InuYasha, Souta, find us a table." She said.

"K." he said running off.

While they walked toward the pizza place, InuYasha noticed that she was still holding his hand. He smiled. They stopped in front of a little shop that made pizza.

"What can I get- oh hi Kagome." Said a boy with spiked blue hair and grey eyes.

"Hikaru? Is that you!" Kagome asked.

"You bet! One moment." He said leaving the counter and coming up to them.

Kagome immediately hugged him. "Its so good to see you! How is Josi and Kike?"

"They are fine! And who is this?" Hikaru asked.

"This is InuYasha my friend." Kagome said.

"Oh, cool. Nice to meat you, I am Hikaru. Me and Kagome are old buds." He said giving Kagome a noogey.

"Hey stop that!" she said laughing.

"Fine. Hey I am off in 5 minutes, want to hang out?" he asked.

"Sure!" said Kagome, "We can catch up! Oh, and can we have a large pizza with pepperoni?"

"Coming right up." Hikaru said going back behind the counter and getting their order.

"Oh, hey Kagome?" he asked as he got a pizza from the oven.

"What?" she said.

"Want me to call Josi and Kike?"

"YES!" she yelled.

"Ok, ok." He said.

"Look for us! We are going back to our table." Kagome said.

"Ok!" he said.

InuYasha and Kagome walked back to where the tables were and looked for Souta. They spotted him at a big table. They walked up to it and sat down.

"KAGOME!" yelled a girl with black hair and red highlights. She looked about Kagome´s age.

"Josi!" Kagome yelled running out of her seat and tackeling Josi in a bear hug.

"Oh my god! It is so good to see you!" said Kagome.

"Same here! So, where is the kid?" she asked.

"Ill show you." She laughed evily.

"No need." She said, "time for my grand entrence."

Josi sneaked behind Souta and said in an evil voice, "Hello Souta."

Souta recocnized that voice. He slowely turned around. Then screamed. He tried to run away but couldn't because Josi was holding him.

"I guess you remember me!" she laughed and let him go. He ran behind InuYasha.

"Save me!" he whispered in his ear.

"InuYasha! If you lay a finger on her you will pay!" Kagome said walking over.

"Feh." He said.

"Whos he?" Josi asked.

"This is InuYasha, my friend." Kagome said.

"Whats your last name?" Josi asked.

"Tashio." He said bluntly.

"Nice to meet you." She said.

"Where is Kike?" Kagome asked.

"Right here!" another voice said.

"KIKE!" she yelled. She ran forward and hugged him, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Look at you!" she said. "Last time I saw you, you were this tall!" she said putting her hand right below her shoulder. "Now, your taller than me!"

"People do grow, you know." He laughed. Kike had red spiked hair and sky blue eyes. He also had black streaks.

"Pizzas here." Hikaru said putting the pizza on the table. Souta stayed close to InuYasha and kept away from Josi. Kagome sat next to InuYasha, and Josi sat in the middle, with Kike in front of Souta, and Hikaru in front of Kagome.

"um, Kagome?" asked InuYasha.

"Yes?" said Kagome.

"Whats wrong with Souta?" he asked. Souta was clinging to his right arm.

"Oh, me and Josi used to torture him everyday, now the fun begins again." She laughed evily and gave Josi a high five.

"Lets dig in!" Kike said taking a slice.

Everyone had at least 3 slices.

"Now that food is over, lets talk." Josi said.

"Ok, you guys first." Kagome said.

"Well, we moved to Kyoto. And we went to school, and we were very popular, and that's about it." Hikaru said.

"Why did you comeback here?" Souta asked.

"Well our parents divorced, and we could either stay with our mom here, or with our dad in Kyoto. We chose to stay with our mom. But are going to stay with our dad every summer." Said Kike.

"Cool." Said Kagome.

"So, now your turn." Said hikaru.

"Well, I kept on going to school, and do you remember Houjo? Well right after you moved, he got a crush on me and started asking me out on dates, and I turned everyone down, I hated him. And I kept on going to school ands stuff. That's it." Kagome said.

"How did you meat InuYasha?" josi asked. Kagome sent a glare toward InuYasha, and began.

"Well, I met him on my way to school. I was early so I decided to get breakfast in a nearby café, there was only one table left so we were both waiting, so we decided to share the table and that's it."

"Cool." Said Kike, he looked at his watch, "We have to go, Kags. Here is our new number and address. Call us ok?"

"We should be getting home anyway." Said Kagome.

"Oh, do you want a ride?" asked Hikaru.

"That would be great. Thanks." Kagome said.

"Lets go." Said Souta.

They walked into the parking lot and went to a big silver SUV.

"Nice car." Souta said.

"Alright, me and Kik- Josi upfront, you guys in the back." Hikaru said looking at the look of terror on Soutas face.

When they got home, Kagome, Souta, and InuYasha immediately fell asleep on the couch.

While driving home, The siblings talked. (after they dropped off inu, kag, and souta)

"She is lying. Theres something up." Josi said.

"Ya, I could smell it all over her." Said Hikaru.

"And somethings not right with her little friend, InuYasha."

"His last name is Tashio, ring any bells?" asked Josi.

"Hmm…has any of you guys heard of Sesshomaru Tashio?" asked Hikaru.

End chapter.

That was sort of a cliffy! Lol, please review!


	6. Fluffy?

Hey people, thanks for the reviews. Here is chapter 4

Fluffy?

"**His last name is Tashio, ring any bells?" asked Josi.**

"**Hmm…has any of you guys heard of Sesshomaru Tashio?" asked Hikaru.**

"Ya! He is like the oldest demon in the world! And he still looks hot." Josi said.

"Right, and he owns Tashio industries." Said Kike.

"He was born in the Feudal Era too, and had a little hanyou brother named Inu- oh my god." Said Josi.

"Righto. Now, we just have to see if Kagome knows Shess." Said Hikaru, "We will start tomorrow."

InuYasha was the first to wake up. What he saw made him chuckle. Kagome had her head on his chest, and she just snuggled in more, and Souta was on the other side of him with his arms around his neck.

"Whats so funny?" asked Kagome in a soft voice.

"Souta." InuYasha said.

Suddenly Kagome went and rubbed his ears.

"Why are you doing that?" asked InuYasha.

"You said I could rub your ears tomorrow." Said Kagome setting her hands down and snuggling in his chest once more.

"Night, night." Kagome said falling asleep once more.

"Guess I am snuck like this. Hey wait, today is that Halloween thingy." InuYasha said.

Kagomes eyes shot open, and she got a giant smile on her face, "ITS HALLOWEEN!" she yelled, causing InuYasha to jump, and Souta to let go of InuYasha and fall on the ground.

"Ow." Was all he said, then he went back to sleep on the floor.

"Hey, could you not be so loud? I have my ears back you know." InuYasha said rubbing his now sore ears.

"Sorry." Said Kagome.

Suddenly the phone rang, "Ill get it!" said Kagome getting up and going to the kitchen.

"Hello?" said Kagome.

"Hey Kags, its Hikaru."

"Oh, hey, I guess you remembered my number."

"Ya, well listen, I have to ask you a question."

"Shoot."

"Do you know anyone by the name of Sesshomaru Tashio?"

"WHAT!" Kagome yelled. She then fainted.

"Kagome! Kagome, are you there?" said Hikaru.

"Kagome! Are you alright?" asked InuYasha.

InuYasha picked up the phone and started yelling.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY TO HER!"

"I just asked her if she new Sesshomaru Tashio!"

"WHAT! I'm gonna kill the bastard of a brother."

"You know him?"

"YES! Unfortunately, Sesshomaru is my half brother."

"Ok, then why did Kagome faint?" asked Hikaru.

"She doesn't now that he was here; he tried to kill her a few times you know."

"WHAT!"

Now it was Hikarus time to shout.

"HE FRICKEN TRIED TO KILL HER!"

"Yes, that's what I said. And how do you know Fluffy anyway?"

"Fluffy? Why would you call him that?"

"He carries a big fluffy boa thingy, so I call him that behind his back."

"Oh. That's funny."

"Yes it is. Now how do you know him?"

"He is the toughest and oldest demon in the world, and he owns Tashio industries."

"How do you know about demons?"

"Well, me and my brother and sister are demons. Couldn't you smell us? You are half demon right?"

"Yes, I am. I didn't notice it." He said quickly.

"Whatever."

"Does Kagome know you are demons?"

"No…"

"Were you going to tell her?"

"No…"

"Tell her tonight, then."

"When?"

"At her friend's party, I guess you could come."

"Great."

"Ya.

"Bye."

"Bye."

And then they hung up.

I no, I no short chapter. But I have to post this up, my internet just went back on, and my heads blank right now.


	7. WHERE DID THEY GO?

srry for not updating sooner, had writers block. well anyhoo, ive been planning a MAJOR twist, for ya, to make up for the long wait.

Chapter 7

Where did they go?

InuYasha sighed.He picked uo Kagome then put her on her bed. Then he grabbed Souta and put him in his bed.

_Why must Fluffy be alive? Shouldnt he be DEAD?_

But, not is all as it seems.

"Hey Uncle? You got a phone call from someone named Hikaru on line 1."

"Thanks Sesshomaru. Go get some coffee, it looks like you havent slept in a long time." said a cold emotionless voice.

The old demon picked up the phone with a sigh. "Sesshomaru speaking." (i know u must be thinknin, wtf? but i will explain it later)

"Hello. My name is Hikaru, and I have some buisiness with you."

"Well, what is it?"

"Is it true that you have tried to kill someone by the name Higurashi Kagome?"

"Ah.. my sister in law. Yes, but that was a LONG time ago."

"Hey, what do you mean sister in-law?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Becuase I am her friend! How can she be your sister in-law? She isnt even married!"

"That is because it hasnt happened yet."

"Alright you are just confusing me."

"Well, I am sure Kagome will explain it to you in time."

"Ya, and do you know InuYasha Tashio?"

"Yes, he is my brother. May god rest his soul."

"WTF are you talkin about? I just talked to him!"

"Oh, so its time already."

"Time for WHAT?"

"I shall be seeing you later, Hikaru. Along with your siblings. GoodBye."

"Wait! Dont you hang up-"

click

Sesshomaru sighed. "Nephew!" he called out the door.

"Yes Uncle?" said the young man walking in his uncles office.

"Go to the house and get my clothes from the Fuedal Era. Get yourself a pair of Fuedal Era clothes too."

"Ok." he nodded, "But why?"

"It is time to see your father again." Sesshomaru said solemly.

Young Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "Already?"

"Yes. Now go! We only have a couple of hours to get ready."

"Yes Uncle." said Young Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru sighed again. _Why did you HAVE to name him after me? Its so confusing around here._

Kagome woke up to a wonderful smell. She sniffed then walked downstairs into the kitchen where the wonderful smell was coming from. She was surpirised to see InuYasha...flipping pancakes.

"How can you do that? THere are no pancakes in the fuedal Era.

"There were instructions on the case." InuYasha shrugged.

"Oh. Well, hurry up, I am HUNGRY!" Kagome said.

"Ok, ok." InuYasha said as he finished the last pancake and sat down.

While Kagome stuffed herself with food, InuYasha thought about his brother. _How can he still be alive?_

Kagome noticed that he wasnt eating, so she nudged him.

"Hey, whats wrong?" she asked.

"You probably think its a dream, dont you?" he asked looking at her.

"Think what is a dream?"

"That Sesshomaru-sama is alive."

"You...you..you mean he is ACTUALY alive?" she said swallowing her food.

"Yes." He sighed for the upteenth time that day.

"Wow. He is OLD!" she laughed, "Wonder what HE looks like."

InuYasha laughed with her.

"He probably looks really old!" He said.

"Ya!"

They spent the rest of the morning making fun of Sesshomaru.

But he doesnt look old. He just looks like hes in his mid- thirties.

But that doesnt matter.

After a couple of hours, Hikaru, Risa and Kike came over with their "costumes".

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked when she opened the door.

"InuYasha invited us to go to that party you two are going to." Hikari said.

Kagome gave the hanyou a warm smile, then let her guests to come in.

"So, what are you guys gonna be?" Kagome asked.

"We are all gonna be demons. What about you?" said Josi.

"What I am going to be is a surprise, and InuYasha is going to be a hanyou."

"Really?" said Kike.

"Yup." said InuYasha.

"Well, I am going to go get you guys some drinks, wanna come Josi?"

"Sure."

While the two girls were away the boys talked.

"I talked with your brother."

"You did? How is the bastard?"

"He is fine. He also said that we would be seeing him tonight."

"Alright. I can kill him once and for all." InuYasha said with a smirk.

"Why do you hate him so much?"

"Because, in my time of need when I was a pup, when everyone hunted me, and tried to hurt me, he could have helped as Lord of the western land. But he didnt. He wouldnt help his brother becuase he was a _half-demon_. I would think it wouldnt matter if someone was half demon or not. That they were family and would help eachother. But not Sesshomaru."

"You, you were _hunted_?" asked Kike.

"Well, not really hunted, everyone just tried to kill me."

"Thats horrible!" said Kike.

"But it was how it was back then."

"I couldn't stand living where you lived." said Hikaru.

"We're back!" Kagome said giving the boys each a drink.

"Thanks Kagome." they all said.

"Welcome. So, the party starts at 6, and it is 4 right now. What do you want to do?" said Kagome.

"I have no idea." said Hikaru.

"Um...how about...we... im clueless." said Kagome sighing.

"Well, we have to go anyway. We have to pick something up." Josi said standing up.

"Ya, see you at the party Kags!" said Hikaru.

"See ya." siad Kike.

With that they all went out the door.

Kagome shrugged, "Wanna go see what Sango and Miroku are up too?"

"SUre, just let me change out of this clothing." InuYasha said walking up the steps.

2 minutes later, InuYasha came downstairs dressed in his red haiori.

"Lets go." he said walking outside. Kagome followed.

While they walked to the well house, they had no idea that the siblings were watching them.

"Where are they going?" Kike asked in a wisper.

"I have no idea." wispered Josi.

"Lets follow." Hikari said.

While the siblings watched InuYasha and Kagome talked. (im gonna put inu and kags coversation in regular, and when the siblings talk, its gonna be bold, kay?)

"What do you think Sango and Miroku have been doing?"

**"Who are they?" Josi asked.**

"I dont know, but Miroku probably has a LOT of handprints on his face!"

They both laughed at this.

**"Why are they heading for the well house?" Kike asked when InuYasha and Kagome walked inside the well house.**

**"I Dont know. Lets go." Hikari said sneeking to the well house and opening the door just a little so he could see.**

"First one back is a rotten egg!" Kagome yelled jumping in the well.

"You gonna be the rotten egg, Kagome!" InuYasha yelled as he too jumped in the well. The big pool of light surounded the well, blinding the siblings for a minute.

(now its regular)

"What happened?" Josi asked.

"I dont know." Hikari said stepping inside the well house and looking down the well. "They arent there."

"They HAVE to be there. We just saw them jump in there." Kike said.

"I will jump in." said Hikaru as he jumped in.

"You still there, Hikaru?"

"Yes, now where did THEY go?" Hikaru said frusterated.

There you go people. the new chapter. hope you liked it! just so you know, they two sesshomarus were the twist...ya...

well, only a couple more chapters too go.

thanks for the reviews!


	8. Finding Costumes and Weird Moments

hey ppl time for a new chapter...just to tell u guys, ill be posting up a new story soon, that me and my fried made...its gonna have her, me, and my other frined in it! the charcaters will have our personalitys! so that will be cool...anyhoo, heres the new chapter of, HALLOWEEN!

LAST TIME!

**"What happened?" Josi asked.**

**"I dont know." Hikari said stepping inside the well house and looking down the well. "They arent there."**

**"They HAVE to be there. We just saw them jump in there." Kike said.**

**"I will jump in." said Hikaru as he jumped in.**

**"You still there, Hikaru?"**

**"Yes, now where did THEY go?" Hikaru said frusterated.**

**NOW!**

InuYasha picked up Kagome, and jumped out of the well, only to be tackled by a little fluff ball 2 seconds later.

"KAGOME!" Shippo yelled snuggeling into Kagomes stomach.

InuYasha set Kagome down as their other two companions came into veiw.

"Hello to you too, Shippo!" Kagome sad with a chuckle.

"Hello Lady Kagome. We didnt expect you back until tomorow at the earliest." Miroku said.

"Yes, why are you back so early?" Sango questioned.

"Oh, so you dont want us to come back, is that it?" InuYasha said with a smirk.

"Oh no! We were just suprised that you two were back so early!" Miroku said putting his hands up in defence.

"I know that Miroku, you don;t have to defend yourself." Kagome said sending a glare toward the hanyou.

"But really, why are you back so early, Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"WE just wanted to visit you guys! To get away from my time for a while." Kagome answered giving Shippo a big smile.

"Yup, but then we have to go back around 4:00, right Kagome?" InuYasha said.

"Yes." Kagome replied.

"4:00?" the trio said confused.

"Oh, that means a little late in the afternoon." Kagome said.

"Oh, ok!" Miroku said.

As they began walking back to the village, Kagome asked, "So what have you three been up too?"

"Oh nothing" Sango answered quickley.

"Don't lie Sango! I cought her and Miroku kissing." Shippo said with a sly look.

"KIAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kagome yelled giving her two best friends a hug, "I KNEW you two would get together!"

She had stars in her eyes.

"Uh..thanks?" Miroku said backing away from Kagome slowely.

"So when did it happen?" Kagome said, who magicaly went from about ten feet away from Miroku to right next to him.

"Uhh, a day after you left." Miroku said as he sweatdropped, "Ehh? SANGO!"

Miroku ran behind Sango, after seeing the face of Kagome. The face was, of pure...hatred..and wrath.

"IT ONLY TOOK YOU ONE DAY! ONE DAY, TO GET TOGETHER!" then she got a sad look on her face, "Was it because of me? That you couldnt get together?"

"Kagome, are you ok?" InuYasha asked stepiing closer to Kagome.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Kagome said in a perfectly normal tone.

"I think you have been hanging around your frineds too much. Your acting as crazy as ever."

"I know!" Kagome laughed.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"SESSHOMARU!"

"Ye-Yes?" the 'young' Sesshomaru said nervously.

"YOU DIDNT DO YOUR CHORES! Bad Sesshi." an elderly woman said hitting him hard on the head.

"Ow...Im sorry Kaede, Uncle wanted me to get the costumes." he said rubbing his head.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME- wait. It's time already?" she said as her eyes widened.

"Ya, but I forgot where the clothes are." Sesshomaru laughed.

"Oh, you are so silly sometimes. Follow me. And DONT call me Kaede! My name is Sakura, remember?" Sakura said walking down the hall.

"I know! But you look so much like her, its creepy!" Sesshomaru said following her.

"Well, I AM her great great granddaughter."

"Ya, I know."

"Hmph, well here you are. The clothes are in this room. Are you going to wear your fathers kimono?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Ya, I hope I won't look too much like him, people might get confused."

"Well, thats going to be a problem, becuase from the pictures your mother took, you look a LOT like him. Exept you've got your mothers smile."

"Thats what everyone says." Sesshomaru said rolling his eyes, "Thanks for the help!"

"No problem." Sakura siad walking away.

thats it for this chapter, I have to go to bed, cya!


	9. running late

time for another chapter! sorry for the wait ppl.

Chapter 9

"You know, you really do look a lot like him." Sesshomaru said walking in his nephews room, who was wearing his fathers kimono.

"Ya, thanks." Sesshomaru said solemnly, turning around to see his uncle. (_this is getting confusing, isnt it..)_

"Wow, uncle! You look...like a real Lord!" Sesshomaru said with a grin.

"That's because I AM one." Uncle Sesshomaru siad glaring.

Sesshomaru chuckled, "Ya, about 500 hundred years ago!"

"Hmph. We have to leave, its a half an hour's drive to that girls house...watever her name is." Uncle Sesshomaru said walking out into the hallway.

"Her name is Ayume!" Sesshomaru said walking after his uncle, "Dumbass."

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Ehh!"

"INUYASHA HURRY UP! WE'RE LATE!" Kagome yelled running to the well.

"IM COMIN!" InuYasha screamed running up to Kagome, picking her up and jumping into and out of the well.

"We only have an hour! Oh, InuYasha, why did you lose track of time!" Kagome said gruffly running up to her room.

"What are YOU talking about? You're the one with the watch!" InuYasha replied running to Souta's room.

About 2 minutes later, InuYasha came out wearing his clean kimono.

"Ahhh..finaly some comfortable clothes. COME ON KAGOME!"

"SHUSH! LET ME GET READY!"

"Geeze..." InuYasha grumbled walking down the steps.

About a half an hour later, Kagome came downstairs, and chuckled. InuYasha was sprawled out on the couch, snoring. She walked over to him, and poked him lghtley in the shoulder.

"InuYashaaa! InuYuuuyaaaashaa! INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed right in his ear.

"KIAA! WHY'D YOU DO THAT KAG-oh my..." InuYasha stared.

Kagome was wearing a white kimono, with a red string, with red sakura petals waving at the bottom. She had her hair up in a loose, messy bun, and had pink lip gloss on, and her chocolate brown eyes looks even more beautiful then usual.

"InuYasha? Are you ok?"

"You- you look beautiful." InuYasha said qiuetly.

Kagome blushed. "Really?"

"Yes, really. NOw lets go to that party." InuYasha said grasping her small hand in his own.

Kagome smiled, and nodded her head, walking down the shrine steps with her love.

i no its short...and im sorry, but i REALLY have to go, and i wont be on for a while! so i just want to put this in. byebye!


	10. mom?

HERES ANOTHER CHAPTER PPL!1

-

As our favorite young couple walked down the streets, and black car swifted across a puddle that was infront of InuYasha, and splashed him.

"Why...that...little...GET BACK HERE AND APOLOGIZE!" the hanyou yelled running after the car.

"Inuyasha! Stop!"

Meanwhile...

"Uncle! You just got that guy wet!" Sesshomaru scolded, then her turned back to the mirror, "And he's mad! He's running right after the car!"

"I know!" Uncle Sesshomaru laughed.

_Has he finalty gone crazy?_ Sesshomaru sweatdropped.

Sesshomaru glared at his nephew, "Excuse me..." he said as he pulled over.

"Heh, guess he finaly wants to apologize." InuYasha growled walking over to the driver's seat.

"Alright, buster you better...SESSHOMARU?" InuYasha growled louder than ever when Sesshomaru laughed. "WHY YOU LITTLE! IM GONNA KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!" InuYasha got his hands in the car, attempting to strangle Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru laughed, again. "Why, InuYasha, don't use such foul language, in front of your _son._"

Sesshomaru smirked as Inuyasha's angry face turned ghostly white.

"So-son?" he stuttered, as he looked over to the passager seat, to see a boy with long silver hair, and auburn eyes, grinning.

"INUYASHA! Oh, I am so sorry for whatever he has done!" Kagome practically yelled while bowing, not looking at the driver's face.

"There is no need to apologize Kagome. It is very good to see you again." Sesshomaru said cooly with a grin.

Kagome imediatly looked up, "Sesshomaru? Oh, I knew I saw you at the market last week!"

"Wait- you saw him at the maeket last week, and you didn't tell me?" InuYasha huffed.

"Oh, it wasnt important! I thought I was seeing things!"

"But you should have told me, wench!"

"SIT BOY! I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" Kagome then glared at the boy sitting next to Sesshomaru, who was laughing...loudly. Kagome was NOT in the mood for this.

"LISTEN HERE BUSTER, STOP LAUGHING OR ELSE...OR ELSE ILL DO SOMETHING!" Kagome yelled, her face all red with anger. The laughing imediatly stopped.

"You no Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked, with a smirk on his face.

"What!"

"I wonder which is more frightening, Naraku, or you." Sesshomaru said with a thoughtful expression.

"WHY YOU!" now it was Kagome's turn to attempt to strangle Sesshomaru.

"GO KAGOME!" InuYasha yelled, now recovered from the "sit".

"YA GO MOM!" Sesshomaru (the young one) yelled.

Kagome stopped strangeling Sesshomaru, and looked at the boy next to her, who was smiling, and he had HER smile..

"What did you call me?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"I called you mom."

"Thought so." Kagome wispered before she fainted.

END CHAPTER!

hope you liked it! R and R!


	11. SCREAMS!

here is a new chapter! WOOT! hope u like it!

chapter 11 : SCREAMS!

BEFORE

**"What did you call me?" she asked in a quiet voice.**

**"I called you mom."**

**"Thought so." Kagome wispered before she fainted.**

**NOW**

_Ehh...my head hurts..._ Kagome thought as she slowely fluttered her eyes open, to meet slitley familiar amber eyes.

"InuYasha?" she wispered.

"Uh..no. I'm Sesshomaru."

"EEK!" Kagome screamed jumping out of bed. Her heart was pounding. AS the young man nown as Sesshomaru stepped closer, Kagome screamed again.

"Don'y come any closer Sesshomaru! I'm not going to be killed today!"

Sudennly, Uncle Sesshomaru barged in the door, to greet another one of Kagome's screams.

"EEK! THERE ARE TWO SESSHOMARU'S! O GOD!"

Next, InuYasha barged in and hugged Kagome.

"Kagome, are you alright?"

"Inu.Yasha...there, there are two Sesshomaru's!"

"Uh, yea...but only one of them is my brother! The other one is our.."

"Our?"

"Our son." InuYasha winced as another scream filled the hanyous ears. Kagome stood up and ran to the younger Sesshomaru, who was figeting. She looked him over, and then said, "Smile." So he did. She screamed.

"HE HAS MY SMILE!" but instead of being scared shitless, she was grinning ear to ear, as she hugged her 'son'.

"O I'M SO HAPPY! I HAVE A SON!" Kagome screamed as she did a little victory dance. All three demons laughed.

"But how can I have a son?"

"Well, you had Sesshomaru when you were 19."

Another scream.

"19! Thats only in 2 years! I'm 17! AHH! THIS IS SOOOO COOL!"

Everyone sweatdropped.

"So, why are you living with Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru?"

"Well..." Sesshomaru started, but Uncle stopped him.

"You and InuYasha died."

"Wha-what?" Kagome stuttered, "When?"

"Four years after tonight. The demons who killed you, want to kill you sooner, so Sesshomaru will not be born, as long with his sister."

"I have a daughter too?"

"Yes. Her name is Akara."

"Akara.." InuYasha said solemnly.

"We are here to make sure that you are not killed, and to kill the demons who killed you in the future." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh.." Kagome and InuYasha said together.


	12. Party

new chapter!

"So where am I anyway?" Kagome asked sitting down on the bed.

"We're at Ayume's house!"

"WHAT!"

"Yea, the party has started." Sesshomaru said.

"WE HAVE TO GET DOWN THERE!" Kagome screamed grabbing InuYasha's hair, and pulling him down the steps. THe "ows" and "Kagome's!" could be heard a mile away.

"I suppose we should go down too, Uncle."

"Yea.."

Then the two demons followed.

"KAGOME!" Eri, Yuka, and Ayume screamed, once they saw Kagome and InuYasha.

"Are you okay?" Yuka asked worriedly.

"Yea, those 2 hot guys and your InuYasha brought you here unconcous!"

"Yea, I just got some really surprising news! SO I...kinda...fainted."

"Oh." The three said at once.

"KAgome!" Hikaru yelled from about 5 feet away.

"Hikaru! Wow, the costume is great!" Kagome said as she hugged him. He had his spiked hair, and a blue ripped shirt, and tight black pants. He had pointed ears.

Eri was imerdiatly there.

"So, Kagome. Who is this?"

"Oh, hello. My name is Hikaru! Me and KAgome know eachother from far back!" Hikaru said with an arm around Kagome's waist.

InuYasha imediatly growled. "Hmph."

"Yo, InuYasha!" Kike yelled as he hugged the hanyou. He had a red tank top on, with a black leather jacket, and black baggy pants.

"Hey, Kike!" Inu said as he hugged him back, "Where's your sister? Im sure you guys want to tell Kagome right away."

"No, we are going to wait until later." Kike said with an evil glint in his eyes. InuYasha saw this, but kept his good attitude going.

"So, who are they?" Kike said gesturing toward Uncle and Sesshomaru.

"Oh, they are...my cousins."

"Cousins?" Kike siad questionly.

"Yea, on my fathers side. From my Aunt Sakura.

"Oh." Kike said looking at the guys, "Well, I'll see you later!" And with that, he wasoff to Kagome.

InuYasha took this time, and walked over to his 'cousins'.

"Yo, I don't trust Kagomes friends.."

"Yea, neither do I." Uncle said.

"Whats your reason, brother?"

He laughed a dry laugh."They're the ones who killed you."

END CHAPPY!

plz r and r! thank you! hoped you liked it!


	13. notice

Sorry..

i know i havent updated in a while, and i wont for a little more.i have too much stuff going on in my life right now, so i cant write.. i will try, and when i come back you will have a whole bunch of new chapters...again im sorry!

-inugirl4ever


	14. Chapter 13, the daughter

OMG! FINALY! A NEW CHAPTER! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR WAITING! IM GOING TO TRY TO MAKE THIS ONE REALLY LONG! YEAYEA!

CHAPTER 13

"THEY killed us?" said InuYasha with surprised eyes.

"Yup. It was really horrible, too. You had a slow death. Kagome was killed in front of you." Uncle said glaring at Kagome's 'friends.'

"And exactly _how_ do you know that?" the younger brother stated glaring along with his brother.

"He's the Lord, he can do anything." Sesshomaru said without emotion, but was also glaring, but soon his eyes lit up.

"She's here, I can smell her." Sesshomaru smiled.

"I can, too." Uncle stated, a small smile was also on his lips.

"Who?" InuYasha said, but was drowned out by screaming.

"ALRIGHT, WHOSE READY FOR SOME FUN!" a young woman said on a stage with a microphone. She had a short purple skirt, and baggy black tank top, and black and purple earrings. She had long purple hair, with tints of silver (HINTHINT) and the ends, and grey, almost silver eyes. On her head, were short purple dog ears, which most people thought was fake. And stinking out of her butt was a small, but very visible, purple tail. (I meant for her to look like Renee from mew mew power, even though I don't really like the show.) After a few more cheers, she nodded and started to sing one of Ayume's favorite songs, Passion.

_Omoidase ba haruka haruka  
Mirai wa doko made mo kagayaiteta  
Kirei na aozorsfnh no shit delay  
Bokura wa sukoshi dake obieteita_

"So who's she?" InuYasha yelled through the mass of people.

_Natsukashii iro ni  
Mado ga  
Somaru  
_

"She's your daughter." Uncle said with a proud smile.

_  
Mae wo muitereba  
Mata aemasu ka  
Mirai wa doko e demo tsuzuite irunda  
Ooki na kanban no shita de  
Jidai no utsuroi wo mite itai na_

"WHAT!" InuYasha yelled with a few hot tears in his eyes.

_  
Nido to aenu  
Hito ni basho ni  
Mado wo akeru  
_

"What's wrong, little brother?" Uncle asked not as if he was worried, but curious.

_  
Omoidase ba haruka haruka  
Mirai wa doko made mo kagayaiteta  
Kirei na aozors no shit delay  
Bokura wa itsumademo nemutte ita_

"I never expected her to be…"

_  
Zutto mae ni suki datta hito  
Fuyu ni kodomo ga umareru sou da  
Mukashi kara no kimari goto wo  
Tama ni utagaitaku naru yo  
Zutto wasurerarenakatta no  
Nengajou wa shashin tsuki kana  
Watashi tachi ni dekinakatte koto wo  
Totemo natsukashiku omou yo  
_

"To be what? Here?" Sesshomaru asked.

_  
my fear my lies_

"No…for her to be that beautiful." InuYasha said with a smile.

"Alright, I'm going to take a little break, but I'll be back!" She blew kisses to the few who groaned. Then she ran down the stage steps and ran towards them.

"SESSHOMARU!" She screamed jumping into her brother's arms.

He laughed, "Good to see you too, sis!"

She laughed with him, and then looked over to her Uncle.

"Hello, Uncle." She said with a bow.

"Don't be so formal!" He said with a small smile, "Come here."

The girl laughed again and hugged her Uncle, "So, she said after a period of time, is this him?" She gestured over to InuYasha.

When her Uncle nodded, she looked over at InuYasha and inspected him.

"I excepted you to be taller."

"WHAT?"

"Well, I did. I never met you, you see. And from what Uncle Sesshi told me, I would think you would be taller.

"Why you little.."

"InuYasha! What are all of you….OH MY GOD! IT'S AKARA!"

InuYasha stared at her blankly. "Where have you _been_? She's been here."

"I went to the bathroom! Oh goodness, it's so great to meet you!" Kagome grinned.

"And is _this_ her?" Akara laughed.

"Yea this is her." Sesshomaru said.

"Now, this is _exactly_ how I imagined you! Unlike shorty over there."

"Are you talking about InuYasha? He's not short."

"Well, I would think he would be a little taller, since he was able to cut off my Uncle's arm, how could you _do _that anyway?"

"Hmph, we never really liked each other."

"Wait, wait, wait! Are you my daughter?"

"Uh, yea."

"You are so BEAUTIFUL! Not that you aren't Sesshomaru, but your handsome, not beautiful…isn't that a term for girls only? Oh what the hell, your both beautiful!" She laughed, "I'll be right back, okay? I have to tell Hikaru something." She was about to leave, but InuYasha held her back, "What is it InuYasha? Something wrong?"

He sighed, and said gently, "Your friends, Hikaru, Kike, even Josi, they're demons."

"So?"

"You mean you knew?"

"Of course! I could sense it the moment I saw Hikaru at the mall! Now, is there anything else?"

"Well, yea…"

"THEN SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!"

InuYasha gulped, "Well, they are the ones who killed us."

"Uh-uh."

"Yea-huh."

"Oh WHY does it always have to be my friends who are the bad guys." She whined, "SO what are you going to do?"

"Kill them." Uncle said bluntly.

"NO!"

"And why not?"

"Because even though they are going to kill me, or are _trying _to, they are still my friends."

"Why are you so…STUPID?" InuYasha muttered.

"WHY? Because I care about my friends! And I'm not about to go and let you guys KILL them! Why don't we just send them to yokai jail or something!"

"BECAUSE THERE ISNT ONE!"

"Actually there is." Uncle said.

"Yea, could you pass the popcorn?" Akara asked.

"Sure here you go." Sesshomaru passed the bucket to his sister.

InuYasha twitched, "Having a good show?"

"Oh yea!" The siblings said.

Both Kagome and InuYasha shook there heads, "I never thought they would be this way." InuYasha said.

"Yea..." Kagome said, "They are so cool!"

InuYasha sweat dropped.

END CHAPTER!

now for...

WHATS IN MIROKU'S HAND!

says in fake host voice

Well, I am here, with Miroku to see what si behind his black hole thinger! Now, Miroku, can tell us what is in it?

Miroku- well, i don't really know, you'll have to get sucked up if you really want to.

OKAY! Suck me up right now!

Miroku- Okayy...

miroku swallowes us with his hand

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

next episode, we find out the mysteries of what is in Miroku's black hole!


	15. Chapter 14, The Plan

I am so sorry for not updating for so long! I really almost forgot about it...and my other stories...Sorry.

Anyhoo, here is Chapter 14! WHOOT!

"Alright, so if there _is_ a youkai jail, then why don't we just send them there?" InuYasha asked annoyed by the fact Kagome won't let him kill her friends.

"Well, you see," Uncle started, "I uh, forgot about that option."

"YOU WHAT! Damn and I thought you were an idiot..." Kagome said looking over at InuYasha.

"Why you little..."

"Sit boy."

**CRASH**

"Wow, nice trick." Akara said grinning.

"Thank you! Do you want me to put a subduction spell on someone for you? I would be glad to!"

"Really? Now that you mention it...my boyfriend Kouga could use one of those."

"KOUGA!" InuYasha and Kagome imediatly glared at their daughter, "What do you mean KOUGA?" InuYasha asked timidly.

She just starting laughing.

"_Why_ is she laughing?" InuYasha turned to Uncle and Sesshomaru.

"It's not the Kouga you know of, it's his son." Uncle said calmly.

"Figures he would name his son after him..." but then InuYasha started cracking his knuckles, "I think it's time for a little reunion."

"Well, I dont think you should beat him up." Sesshomaru said with a boyish grin much like his fathers.

"And why the hell not?"

"Because I'm the Youkai Police Cheif!"

"_You..._" InuYasha growled a little.

"Yes old pal, me. By the way Kagome you look absolutely beautiful tonight." the slightly older looking wolf demon said kissing Kagome's hand.

Kagome smiled and nodded, "Thanks Kouga, so whos the lucky girl, eh?" She elbowed him in the ribs lightly.

"Ayame of course."

"YAY! I just knew you would give up on me someday!" Kagome laughed and did a little victory dance. But then she suddenly stopped.

"Whats the matter, mom?" Sesshomaru asked poking her in the cheek.

"I'm just thinking...well everyone else has kids, so what about my future brother- in -law over here?"

"Actualy, he has three, they're triplets...they are so annoying," Sesshomaru said.

"Ahh...and who is this lady?"

"Kagura." Uncle said.

Kagome would have spit out her drink if she had one, but instead she lost her breath and wheezed out, "K-Kagura?"

"Yes. Kagura. She will help us a great deal in killing Naraku when your 18."

"B- but, KAGURA!"

"What? Is it so surprising? I mean there is a lot of fanfictions the authoress has read that has me with Kagura! Really..."

"Well, I guess you're right. Anyhoo, what is Kouga doing here?"

"He's here to help you get those punk ass kids in jail!" said a young teenage girl with long dark brown hair, and hazel eyes.

"Who the heck are you?" InuYasha growled annoyed at all the people.

"Well I'm the authoress of course. See?" she pointed to her name tag which read, "The Authoress"

"Oh." everyone said at the same time.

"Well, what are you doing here, Miss. Authoress?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Well, I got a little bored, so now I'm just doing this for fun. Well, got to go. I have to write more. Without my help InuYasha will probably burn this house down." She glared at the hanyou who had just found a packet of matches. With a clap of her hands the matches disapeared.

"Hey!" he yelled angrily.

"Tootles!" she chirped happily and with another clap of her hands she was gone.

"Well...that was random."

A voice yelled out in a hyperactive howl, "RANDOMNESS RULES!"

"..." everyone just stood there and blinked.

"Okay...well, I got to get back on stage. Have fun coming up with a plan!" and with that, Akara went back to singing.

"Well...what _are_ we going to do?" Kagome asked nevously.

"Confront them. Ask them who they are working for. Then put them in jail...how does that sound?" Uncle asked everyone..

"Sounds good, yea, ok" Was basically everyone was saying.

"Then..We're off!" Uncle started walking away.

Everyone shrugged and followed.

"Uh-huh..Sure..Ok..Byebye then." Hikaru said shutting his phone.

"Was that-?" Josie asked.

"Yea."

"What did he want?" Kike asked nervously.

"He says to do it now.." he sighed. "I really don't want to do this. We've been friends with her for so long, and InuYasha is really nice...but orders are orders, right?"

His younger siblings sighed.

"Yea, I guess.." Josie walked away.

"I really don't know what that Naraku guy has against them..."

"Yea I know..." Hikaru thought about it for a moment, but just shook his head and went after his sister.

end chapter

DUN DUN DUN! Yea I already know that Sesshomaru said they killed him, yatta yatta yatta, but thats the twist...I guess...I really don't know myself..T-T If ANYONE has any ideas..please tell me...thank you..

please review..

im so sorry for taking so long..and I know that this is short...Please forgive me.. I just don't know what to do with this story...I just have no ideas...gahh...please review..thank you.


End file.
